This project is a continuation of a study of the feasibility of using NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) imaging techniques for measuring the topographic distribution of water in lung tissue. By control of externally applied moderate strength static magnetic fields with small gradient components, and RF (radio frequency) magnetic fields, the spatial distribution of water protons and other hydrocarbons may be determined by detection of the associated NMR interactions. A pulsed NMR spectrometer and imaging system has been constructed. A suitable pulmonary edema model in small animals will be developed and an investigation of the use of NMR imaging for pulmonary research in small animals will be conducted.